<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timing by idrilhadhafang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431662">Timing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang'>idrilhadhafang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, School Dances, Valentine's Day Fluff, minor Snap/Karé</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben shows up to Poe’s Valentine’s Day dance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Allbingo, Bad Day Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylo_ben/gifts">gaylo_ben</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Free Space — Valentine’s Day </p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing. </p><p>Author’s Notes: Happy Valentine’s Day, everybody! Plot loosely taken from a piece of Darkpilot Valentine’s Day art I can’t really find by gaylo-ben.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>It was when Poe was trying to awkwardly mingle with the others at the dance that the door all but slammed open. It didn’t just open; it all but slammed open. And then Ben’s voice, deep and unmistakeable, excusing himself as he made his way through the crowd.<br/><br/>“Ben?” Poe said. “Is that...”<br/><br/>Ben’s smile was practically radiant. Then, “Didn’t think that I’d ditch my boyfriend at the Valentine’s Day dance, did you? Sorry I’m late...”<br/><br/>“Honestly, it’s just so good to see you.” Poe hugged him. It wasn’t a blatantly obvious kiss, Poe knew that much. But it was enough. It was definitely enough just to express how much Poe had missed him.<br/><br/>The songs were slower now, obvious couples songs. Off to one side, Jessika Pava and Paige Tico were fumbling with how to dance, giggling all the while. Off to another, Kare Kun was asking Snap Wexley to dance. <br/><br/>“I might have snuck out of the Academy,” Ben said lightly. “I mean, I’m nineteen; it’s not like Uncle Luke can ground me...”<br/><br/>Poe actually did laugh. “That’s pretty awesome.”<br/><br/>“I have to say that security around the Academy was pretty lax,” Ben said, smiling. “So, how’s the Academy been?”<br/><br/>“Good. Though I’ve missed you.”<br/><br/>“Thought so.”<br/><br/>Throughout the night, they danced, occasionally fumbling, occasionally laughing, but having fun all the while.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>